


The Heart Afraid Of Breaking

by JonathanGroffing (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, None of these people have last names apparently, prompted, spoilers ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/JonathanGroffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some say love, it is a river<br/>That drowns the tender reed<br/>Some say love, it is a razor<br/>That leaves your soul to bleed"</p><p>Prompt: The first time Patrick and Kevin see each other after the hook up in the finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Afraid Of Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given by anon on tumblr  
> \--  
> Pleas let me know what you think.

_The first time Patrick and Kevin see each other after the hook up in the finale_

_“I can’t seem to stop thinking about you and it’s becoming a real fucking problem.”_ Patrick couldn’t get those words out his head. Not when he talked to Richie, not when he went home and found Augustine in his bed, not when he was watching golden girls. He’d done things with Kevin, his _boss,_ that he’d never done with anyone else before. And he’d enjoyed it too.

 

The guilt weighing him down inside, led to him forcing his eyes away from Kevin in their meeting even though he wanted to see if Kevin was watching him, smiling at him. He got the hell out of that meeting as soon as it was done and plugged in his headphones, blocking himself out from the rest of the world, giving him an excuse to ignore Kevin if he called.

 

The only problem was, Kevin had him working on a special project, which meant he had to stay late, and he was alone with Kevin _again._ He had almost no way of avoiding him.

 

Picking up his phone, he looked at the text Dom had sent that morning.

 _Feeling Lucky_ with a picture of himself kissing Lynn. Why couldn’t he and Kevin be that easy?

He sends a quick text to Augustine, begging him to come and give him a way out of work but Augustine wants this whole Kevin and him thing to happen so he isn’t much help at all.

 

Kevin’s watching him from his office; he can feel his eyes on him. Self-consciously, he straightens in his chair and reaches for his can of coke, finding it empty. He curses under his breath. How could he have been so reckless? Now, he’d have to go to the kitchen to get a new one and Kevin might follow him.

 

He decides to take the risk because he really wants a coke and slips away from his desk. He just reaching for the fridge handle when he feels arms come up around his side and pin him back against the fridge.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Kevin breathes, letting his hands trail down Patrick’s sides.

“Well I slept with you, and you have a boyfriend, so I think I have the right to avoid you.” Patrick rambles, reaching behind him to grasp the fridge handle, letting the cool calm him. “Plus you’re my boss.”

“About that….”

“About being my boss?”

Kevin frowns at him and takes a deep breath.

“Can I get my coke?” Patrick interrupts, gesturing to the fridge.

“Oh right.” Kevin backs up quickly, running a hand through his hair and trying not to look awkward.

It doesn’t work.

“You want one?” Patrick asks, because it’s nice to offer people drinks.

Kevin shakes his head. “No thanks. Um Pat-Patrick. I think we need to talk about this.”

Patrick bites his lip and tries to open his can as quietly as possible but it still rings out in the large empty room.

“About what you said last night…” Patrick starts, thinking back. “That you can’t stop wanting to kiss me. Was- Was that true?”

Kevin opens his mouth to say something and closes it before staring at the ground. Patrick can’t help but think how guilty he looks.

“I told you it was a problem…”

“The real problem here is John.” _And maybe Richie_

Kevin nods. “I’ll actually go for that soda now.”

“Stop stalling.” Patrick confronts but reaches for the soda anyway because it’s hard to say no to Kevin.

“John is my problem. Not yours.” Kevin sighs and takes the can.

“Well he did just move to San Francisco for your new job.” Patrick blurts and the blushes. “Sorry, not the right time.”

“That happens a lot doesn’t it.” Kevin licks his lips and starts to back Patrick against the fridge again.

“You mean like you changing the subject?” Patrick rebuts, letting himself be moved.

“You like it when I do.” Kevin points out and Patrick can’t exactly argue with that.

Kevin’s lips move down his neck, dipping below the collar of his shirt and then back up to his mouth, hands cupping Patrick’s hips.

Patrick lets out a breathy moan and then bites his lip hard. “I thought we were going to talk.” He gets out.

“This is more fun, isn’t it?”

“Yes. But.” Patrick tries before he’s cut off by Kevin’s kiss.

Just when he’s getting into it, putting the names John and Richie out of his head, Patrick’s phone rings.

He jumps and so does Kevin and they both coming screaming back to reality.

“Sorry!” He pulls it out of his pocket. “It’s Dom, I should probably take it.” He bites his lip again (he really needs to stop that) and then squeezes out from between Kevin and the fridge, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Yes?” He asks, a bit irritably.

“I just got a call from Frank.” Dom starts and Patrick can see where this is going.

“What did he say?” Patrick asks, leaning his head back against the hallway wall and tries to forget the feel of Kevin’s lips on his skin.

“Augustine is passed out in front of his house.” Dom reveals and there’s a faint voice in the background, calling Dom and saying that the food is ready. He assumes its Lynn.

“Why are you eating dinner at,” He checks his watch. “11 at night?”

“We were busy all day.” Patrick can hear Dom’s smile through the phone and feels a surge of happiness because Dom deserves to be happy. “Are you at work?”

“Yes?” It comes out as more of a question and Patrick curses himself.

“Will you please go get Augustine?”

“I suppose.” Patrick sighs.

“Well I’d send Doris but…”

“Say no more. I’m leaving now.” He sighs and hangs up, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Seeing that he’s finished, Kevin comes out and stands next to him, leaning against the wall.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah… Augustine sort of passed out in front of his ex’s house.” Patrick chuckles quietly. “So I need to go get him.”

He starts to walk away but Kevin grabs his shoulder.

“Before you go… You should know that, uhm.” He searches for the right words. “I really like you and I mean what I said earlier. So, just –just know that.”

Patrick nods, gives him a small smile and then, just like the times before, walks out without a word.


End file.
